360 grados
by Schahrazada
Summary: [SSNT] Cuando tu vida da un giro grande e inesperado, para luego regresarte al punto de "partida", se dice que es de 360 grados.
1. Default Chapter

****

**Por fin me animo a escribir un fic grande y me comprometo a publicar cada cierto tiempo. Es que si miran, la mayoría de los que he escrito o son de un capítulo, o los publico cada que llueve en Mexicali. (Para los que no entiendan, es un desierto en México). La verdad es que no se que tantas esperanzas ponerle a este. Ustedes dirán.**

**Quisiera agradecer a mi gran beta Alexms, sin ella hubiera sido trabajo a la basura, por que no me habría animado a publicarlo jejeje. Me tuvo paciencia durante mucho tiempo y todavía sigue teniéndomela, ¡Muchas Gracias!**

**Ahora si los dejo leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

La noche oscura coronada por estrellas brillantes y una luna llena se cernía sobre Privet Drive. Una ventana del número 4 estaba abierta, invitando al agradable frescor nocturno a que entrara por ella. Un muchacho de cabellos revueltos, gafas de montura redonda y particulares ojos verdes se asomaba por ahí, como esperando encontrar algo inusual.

En esa habitación, en la pared ubicada a la izquierda a la ventana, colgaba un calendario, con la mayoría de los días marcados con una "x". En dos días Harry tendría 16 años, y si era posible, trataría de extorsionar a los Dursley para que le compraran algo. Se sonrió para si mismo recordando el día en que regresó de la escuela, cuando aparecieron los miembros de la Orden para "poner en claro algunas cosas acerca de los cuidados que necesitaba Harry durante el verano". Al tío Vernon no pareció hacerle mucha gracia _Ojoloco_ Moody y tía Petunia había encontrado la existencia de Nymphadora Tonks un insulto para la humanidad.

Una figura cruzó la noche y revoloteó un poco por entre los faroles antes de entrar por la ventana con un ratón en el pico. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y ululó felizmente a su amo, esperando sus merecidos elogios. Harry le sonrió y acarició su blanco plumaje, mientras la felicitaba.

-Será mejor que comas más rápido posible, no creo que a tía Petunia le agrade encontrar de nuevo la misma escena - susurró Harry después de un rato. _Hedwig _pareció entender el mensaje, y se dispuso a devorar el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

Hacía pocos días tía Petunia entró a la habitación de Harry con intención de recoger alguna ropa sucia y lavarla ya que, desde que sucediera lo de la estación, la estancia en esa casa había mejorado notablemente. El problema en esa ocasión fue que la mascota del muchacho había decidido hacer su cacería poco antes del alba y a esas horas todavía no terminaba su banquete, por lo que la señora Dursley se topó con una no muy agradable escena. Comenzó a chillar con horror y, estando a punto de gritarle a Harry, entró la lechuza con el emblema de su escuela y su respectiva carta. Eso colmó la paciencia de la mujer, que salió huyendo de la recámara, todavía sin las prendas del muchacho. No creía volver a salvarse tan fácilmente.

Miró el reloj. Las once de la noche. Lo mejor sería irse a dormir. No bien pensó esto, volvió la cabeza dando la espalda a la ventana, lo cual fue un gran error ya que prontamente sintió el poderoso impacto de una roca algo picuda en su espalda.

-¡Ouch!- exclamó, al tiempo que caía al suelo, de frente. Se levantó sacando su varita del bolsillo, listo para atacar a cualquiera que estuviera afuera. Se colocó al lado de la ventana, y cuando se asomó, contempló con asombro la poderosa figura de su primo, quien, desde la calle, lanzaba piedrecillas a su habitación.

Se suponía que Dudley no estaría en casa aquella noche. Según había informado a sus padres, se quedaría en casa de Piers, su amigo con cara de rata. Harry imaginó que en realidad estarían destrozando el almacén de las afueras del lugar. El dueño había encontrado a la pandilla robando cigarrillos y los acusó con la policía. Se lograron salvar gracias a la intervención de tío Vernon y las lágrimas de tía Petunia. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que los muchachos quisieran tomar venganza y para ello suponía que habían elegido aquella noche.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- bufó Harry lo mas en silencio que pudo.

Dudley rió como quien no quiere la cosa, pero había logrado su objetivo: Hacer enfadar a Harry. Éste se colgó de una de las ramas que llegaban a su ventana y bajó por ahí, para enfrentarse a su primo, sacando su varita en posición para atacar. Rápidamente unos siete u ocho muchachos salieron de varias partes, todos grandes y fuertes y a leguas se mostraban sus intenciones. Harry se quedó estático. Sabía que guardar la varita sería demasiado estúpido para el caso, sin embargo, no estaba en peligro mortal por lo que no valdría ahora volver a hacer enfadar al Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Tienes miedo?- Irónicamente, Harry recordó que era la misma frase que Malfoy le había dirigido en su segundo curso, en el club de duelo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Draco y su primo tenían gran parecido. Draco era un muchacho que le daba mucha importancia a las clases sociales, y quien se creía por encima de las normas. Dudley era igual. La diferencia radicaba en el hecho de que Harry no se iba a dejar dominar por un mastodonte inútil como su primo. Se le iluminó de pronto la vida y sonrió con satisfacción.

Mientras la pandilla se acercaba peligrosamente a él, dispuesto a hacerle pasar una mala noche, el joven mago bajó la varita y caminó hacia su pariente. Trató de imaginarse en el a una serpiente que se retuerce, cosa un poco difícil dadas las dimensiones del sujeto. Pero lo logró.

Comenzó a hablar en pársel, diciéndole un montón de insultos. Tal vez Dudley no los entendiera, pero su rostro reflejaba el miedo.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- chillo con voz demasiado aguda. Mucho más de lo que jamás sus seguidores le habían escuchado. Pero lo ignoró, y continuó avanzando hacia él, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. Sin perder un segundo, toda la pandilla estuvo con pies en polvorosa, mientras el muchacho reía. Al mirar hacia la ventana de su habitación se dio cuenta con horror que alguien asomaba por ella. Aparentemente su tío había decidido darle un "vistazo" a su sobrino, para que no estuviera haciendo nada malo. Se había asomado a la ventana y solo alcanzó a ver que Harry Potter estaba afuera de la casa a deshoras.

-Bien muchacho, en vista de que sales por tu propia voluntad no voy a impedírtelo- exclamó el hombre, y acto seguido, cerró la ventana de la habitación con seguro.

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua con enfado. ¿Y ahora que? Se le ocurrió que tal vez podría ir con la señora Figg., en vista de que los Dursley no le iban a dejar entrar sino hasta el día siguiente, si bien le iba. Caminó rumbo a la casa de la vecina, tratando de buscar el camino a tientas, puesto que para colmo de males, la luz se había ido en la calle y no se podía ver absolutamente nada.

Cuando llevaba ya media cuadra recorrida tropezó con unos cubos de basura, haciendo un ruido infernal. O al menos eso le pareció, ya que el silencio se había hecho demasiado patente. Se incorporó y se limpió los vaqueros rotos. Levantó la vista y lo vio.

Un par de ojos caninos lo miraban del otro lado de la calle, como sucediera tres años atrás. Una punzada de tristeza y esperanza atravesó su pecho, dejándole sin respiración, mientras observaba al perrazo negro que lo miraba sin pestañear.

-Sirius...- susurró por lo bajo. No sabía por que lo hizo. No podía ser, no era él. Lo sabía. Su padrino no estaba y mientras más tardara en asimilarlo, mas doloroso iba a ser. Extendió su mano en dirección al perro haciéndole señas para que se acercara, sin embargo, éste no se movió. Volvió a hacerle señas, pero el perro enseñó sus colmillos de manera amenazadora, mientras por debajo de sus fauces se percibía el nacimiento de un gruñido.

Harry se quedó estático. Por un momento pensó que quizá... pudiera ser...

-¡Muchacho! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?- La señora Figg. apareció de pronto con una canasta de comida para gato.

A Harry le latía el corazón aceleradamente, y en lugar de contestar volvió a posar sus ojos en donde momentos antes estaba el perro. Nada.

-Lo siento- murmuró algo distraído, todavía observando el otro lado de la calle.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿No había nadie contigo acaso?....- hablaba mas para si que para Potter -¿A quien le tocaba la guardia en estos momentos?- se rascó la parte trasera del cráneo, con ademán de esfuerzo para recordar. -¡Claro! ¡Mundungus Fletcher! ¿Quién mas podría ser?- Tomó a Harry por el brazo y lo llevó caminando, casi corriendo, a su propia casa.

Entraron y la mujer acomodó a Harry para que pasara la noche en un sillón de la sala, mientras que ésta subía a sus propias habitaciones.

* * *

Piers le sostenía los brazos, mientras que Dudley hacía el ademán de soltarle un puñetazo fuerte, pero éste nunca llegó ya que Harry se puso a hablar en pársel, provocando que su primo se hiciera en los pantalones. El mago comenzó a reír con el incidente, sin embargo, tía Petunia llegó y comenzó a picotearle la cabeza.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!- exclamó Harry, moviendo la mano para espantar los picotazos. Se despertó. Por unos momentos se preguntó donde estaba, mientras que una pequeña lechuza lo miraba con reproche desde sus pies.

-Págale por favor- le indicó la señora Figg desde la cocina. El muchacho alcanzó unas pequeñas monedas que había en la mesita de centro y las colocó en la bolsita del animal. Una vez hecho esto, la lechuza colocó el periódico del mundo mágico a los pies del muchacho. Apenas iba a tomar los papeles en su mano cuando salió Fred Weasley de la chimenea, en medio de chispas y luces de colores.

-¡Harry! ¡Que bueno verte!- exclamó éste con una gran sonrisa. Mas luces de colores y chispas y al punto salió el gemelo, quien imitó a su hermano.

-Hola- les contestó éste con una sonrisa que mas parecía una mueca de interrogación.

-¡Oh, si! A lo que veníamos... Hace dos días que enviaron a Mundungus Fletcher a buscarte dándole de plazo solamente tres horas, pero éste nunca apareció de nuevo. Dejaron pasar los dos días pensando que se había atascado con un negocio, cosa que no es del todo cierta, ya que regresó hace unas horas. Le cuestionaron por que no te había traído con él, y alegó no acordarse de nada- George le había dicho todo esto rápidamente, mientras Fred había entrado a la cocina a hablar con la señora Figg.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ustedes ya pertenecen a la Orden?- preguntó Harry. El pelirrojo le contestó con una modesta sonrisa.

-No estamos tan metidos como quisiéramos, mas bien nos encargan las misiones donde nadie puede salir lastimado...- Fred venía saliendo de la cocina, seguido por la dueña de la casa.

-Lo cual es una lástima... No hay verdadera emoción

-Si su madre los escuchara hablar bien podrían dar por perdido el lugar que tanto les ha costado en la Orden- exclamó la señor Figg con una sonrisa irónica. Los gemelos ignoraron olímpicamente el comentario.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! Dice Dumbledore que regreses a tu casa y prepares tus cosas, viene una escolta por ti a eso de las cinco- exclamó Fred.

-¿Solo vinieron a decirme eso?-

-Si, bueno... Es que somos parte de tu escolta, por así decirlo… No hay peligro de que te ataquen en estos momentos, sin embargo, sería bueno no correr riesgos...- George parecía eludir su mirada, mientras que Fred se distraía a propósito, viendo los objetos _muggles_ de la casa.

-¡Potter! ¡Ven aquí AHORA!- Todos pudieron apreciar al señor Dursley en la acera.

* * *

Harry había pasado todo el día preparando sus cosas para el viaje, sin embargo, eran más de las seis y todavía no había señales de magos por la cuadra. Fred y George les hacían una sesión de magia a sus tíos y primo, quienes estaban en la cocina atrincherados. Tío Vernon sostenía un cuchillo en la mano, mientras que tía Petunia escondía su flácida figura tras las espaldas de éste. Dudley había intentado introducirse al refrigerador, pero sus padres no lo dejaron, por lo que se tuvo que contentar con estar debajo de la mesa.

-Señor Vernon, le dejaré un regalo aquí- exclamó George alegremente, poniendo una bolsa con chocolates en el comedor.

-¡PENSE QUE SOLAMENTE VENÍAN A ESCOLTAR A HARRY, NO A INTIMIDAR A LOS _MUGGLES_! ¡SU PADRE BATALLA TANTO PARA QUE HAYA PAZ ENTRE LOS DOS MUNDOS Y SUS HIJOS ANDAN POR AHÍ TRATANDO DE PASARSE DE LISTOS! ¡DEBERIA DARLES VERGÜENZA!- La señora Weasley bajaba las escaleras totalmente roja por la ira incontenida, seguida muy de cerca por algunos miembros de la Orden, quienes se mantenían a prudente distancia de ella.

-¡Mamá!- exclamaron los gemelos tratando de parecer inocentes.

-¡Silencio! ¡Se les retiran sus derechos en la Orden hasta que el profesor Dumbledore lo juzgue prudente!-

-Mamá por favor... Ellos abandonaron a Harry en medio de la noche...-

-Nosotros solo tratábamos de ayudarle...-

-¡No me vengan con esos cuentos ahora! ¡Vayan por el baúl!- Harry se había encogido en la silla en la que estaba y pudo jurar que los Dursley se habían escondido dentro de la alacena.

-Molly...- La voz de su esposo sonaba insegura.-... ya pasó... solamente fue una inocente broma...- La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, obteniendo el silencio requerido.

Tonks saludó a Harry con la mano, mientras que Dedalus Diggle buscaba algo por toda la casa. _Ojoloco_ recorrió la habitación con su ojo mágico, en tanto que el otro se quedaba quiero en el ojiverde, y Remus se acercó a él.

-Dumbledore te está esperando-

-¿A mi? El año pasado no parecía muy ducho en hablar conmigo- replicó mordazmente.

Lupin le sonrió con comprensión.

-Creo que esto podría interesarte un poco... Es acerca de un perro negro que se ha dejado ver en el vecindario, si no me equivoco...-

-¡Sirius!-

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo. Trataré de publicar cada lunes, se me facilita un poco mas. Y pues... nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	2. Viajes y Manuales

**Quiero pedir una gran disculpa por no haber publicado ayer. Sucede que había tormenta, y cuando eso sucede, no me dejan encender la PC donde estoy viviendo, ya que no hay protección. Para cuando acabó la tormenta yo tuve otra actividad de la cual salí ya muy noche. Muy a pesar de eso me dirigí a la computadora y la encendí. Fue muy grande mi sorpresa al ver que la conección estaba fallando. El fin de este cuento es para que vean que al menos tuve la intención de subir el segundo capítulo. **

**Nuevamente agradezco a mi beta, Alexms, que me ayudó bastante con la redacción, por que la verdad a veces cometo "horrores" que, si no es revisado, me demandarían por fraude.... ¡Mil gracias! Y así seguiré hasta que se agote tu paciencia y me bloquees para no seguir mandándote los capítulos Jejejejeje. **

* * *

**Capítulo II "Viajes y Manuales"**

****

Definitivamente el tren de Hogwarts era mas alegre cuando viajaba con sus amigos. En esos momentos todo estaba muerto, los únicos pasajeros para ese gigantesco aparato eran los señores Weasley, Remus, los gemelos Weasley (Los cuales iban en condición de castigados, claro está), Tonks, Dedalus Diggle y él.

Harry se moría de las ganas de hablar con Dumbledore, preguntar lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, tratar de ser útil; pero a la vez le atemorizaba. Había escuchado la profecía. No sabía cuando, no sabía donde, pero lo cierto era que moría Voldemort o moría él. No había de otra. Sus opciones eran poco alentadoras. En ambas tenía que enfrentarse al mago más cruel de todos los tiempos y solo tenía un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de salir con vida.

-¿Y si arrojo una moneda al aire cien veces?- le preguntó a Remus. Pregunta estúpida.

-¿De que hablas?- Todavía un poco adormilado, Remus miró hacia su interlocutor. Tenía la cicatriz del sueño haciendo una trayectoria desde el ojo derecho hasta la comisura de la boca. Los gemelos sonrieron con complicidad.

-Tengo un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de sobrevivir a Voldemort. Si lanzo una moneda al aire cien veces, ¿qué resultados tendré?- Le miraba aprensivo, incluso con nerviosismo. ¿Para que repetía esa pregunta tan tonta? Tal vez solo sentía la necesidad de ser alentado.

-Harry, si lanzas una moneda al aire caerá cincuenta veces de un lado y cincuenta del otro. La moneda se regirá con la magia que hay dentro de ti. Si por mí fuera, te ayudaría a encontrar otra salida, pero ambos sabemos que no la hay...- Lupin hablaba con pesar, tratando de esquivar los ojos verde esmeralda que parecían querer taladrar hasta el fondo de su cerebro y averiguar lo que sucedía ahí. Poco después situó su mirada en la ventana.

Era de noche y estaba lloviendo. Aparentemente el clima estaba acorde con los sentimientos del niño-que-vivió.

Fred y George hablaban en voz baja, tan baja que a pesar de la corta distancia que los separaba, ni Remus ni Harry podían escuchar algo de lo que decían.

Uno de ellos se percató que estaban siendo el foco de atención. Hicieron un movimiento con la mano y sonrieron.

-¿Buenos verdad?- les preguntó Fred. Extendió su mano, pero ahí no se veía nada.

-Son _silenciadores_. Perfectos para platicar a todo volumen en cualquier clase. No necesitarán hablar en voz baja cuando quieran contar secretos, simplemente tendrán que usar uno de éstos y ya. Únicamente las personas que los estén usando podrán escuchar lo que dicen- Explicó George.

-Yo no veo nada- anunció Lupin.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo. Están hechos solo para traviesos de verdad. Cuando se es verdaderamente travieso, de corazón, es cuando lograrás verlos.- Fue interrumpido por la repentina entrada de Tonks, quien cerró la puerta al instante.

-Su madre está fabricando un vociferador para Mundungus- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Los chicos sonrieron. Era bueno que de vez en cuando le gritara a alguien más que no fueran ellos. La muchacha de cabellos morados se acercó y examinó la mano que tenía Fred extendida.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó con interés. Remus y Harry la miraron boquiabiertos, mientras que los gemelos hacían nota mental de tomarla como un cliente frecuente.

-Son _silenciadores_, uno de los trucos recientes para jóvenes magos con deseos de quebrantar las reglas.-

-Pensé que hacían cosas con más calibre- contestó Tonks, decepcionada.

-Bueno, si quieres saberlo, fue de nuestros primeros inventos, pero jamás pensamos que éste fuera algo necesario hasta que entramos a la Orden.-

Tonks tomó lo que fuera que estaba en la mano del gemelo y comenzó a examinarlo. Remus y Harry la miraban expectantes. La lluvia había cesado, y las gotas resbalaban en la ventana gracias al aire que las impulsaba. Tarde se dieron cuenta de que la velocidad estaba descendiendo, hasta que por fin se detuvieron. Remus miró a Tonks, la cual asintió y al instante salió de ahí. Le ordenaron a Harry sacar su capa invisible y le cubrieron con ella, en tanto los gemelos masticaban algo. Se pudo apreciar como iban tomando el color del tren, hasta pasar totalmente desapercibidos. Lupin se limitó a fingir que dormía.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y unos cinco o seis magos asomaron por ella. Al ver al licántropo dormido le dieron un par de patadas suaves en los pies, tratando de despertarle. Éste hizo como que le costaba abrir los ojos.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo caballeros?- preguntó amablemente, poniéndose unas gafas que Harry dudó que necesitara.

-Identifíquese. Nombre completo. Condición y motivo del viaje- dijo el que parecía ser el líder. Era un hombre grueso que fácilmente hubiera derribado a Lupin, o al menos eso parecía, dada la falta de estatura de éste.

-Me llamo Remus Lupin, viajo en condición de turista y voy camino a Hogsmeade a visitar a los amigos- contestó el licántropo, sacando un papel dorado del maletín que había a sus pies. Lo extendió y lo mostró. Otro hombre, también grueso, de cabellos negros y ojos saltones le arrebató el papel y lo examinó con detenimiento. Se lo devolvió.

-Todo en orden- informó rígidamente. La tropa se alejó en dirección a los demás vagones.

No fue si no hasta que el tren continuó su marcha que todos volvieron a la normalidad, y que Tonks regresó con ellos. Según parecía, los aurores habían atrapado a la señora Weasley en medio del vociferador y ella alegó estar preparándolo para Ron, pero no les importó y lo destrozaron totalmente. Luego salieron y se fueron. Eso no impidió que la esposa de Arthur comenzara a construir otro _vociferador_.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó intrigado Harry. Remus y Tonks le miraron largamente, y los gemelos salieron del vagón diciendo que tenían "urgencias fisiológicas" demasiado importantes que atender. Tonks miró a Lupin y éste miró a Harry.

-Se supone que no deberías viajar.- Le informó.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿No has leído los periódicos?- Tonks le pasó "_El profeta_" de dos días anteriores. En la primera página, había una foto gigantesca de Cornelius Fudge con las manos atadas y dos dementores a sus espaldas. Se veía a mares que era ficticia, que las imágenes habían sido empalmadas, pero aún así se sentía real. Al leer el titular quedó sin aliento y miró a los dos adultos. Éstos asintieron y le invitaron a seguir leyendo.

_El Ministro hacia abajo_

_Rumores. Cornelius Fudge, actual Ministro de Magia, acaba de implantar el reciente 2 de Julio lo que serán llamadas las Medidas Preventivas en el Mundo Mágico. Éstas se podrán consultar en el Manual Preventivo del Mundo Mágico, escrito por el mismo señor Fudge, en el cual describen todas y cada una de las nuevas leyes que, en su decir, ayudarán a que la vida en el mundo mágico, a pesar de la supuesta reaparición de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sea mas llevadera._

_Los hechos. Como todo mundo sabe, Cornelius Fudge llegó al poder gracias al apoyo del 46 de la población mágica. Esto no hubiera sucedido de no ser por que Bartemius Crouch, un renombrado miembro del Ministerio que tomó medidas drásticas en contra de todos los seguidores de quien-ustedes-saben, acunaba en el seno de su familia a un hijo perdido. El pequeño Barty Crouch Jr. resultó ser uno de los más grandes seguidores del Lord Oscuro, por lo que su padre perdió todo lo que había logrado. Hace poco tiempo el porcentaje de personas a favor del actual Ministro descendió a un menos del 10, dejando al señor Fudge como un tonto. _

_-A pesar de saber que había vuelto, no tomó medidas y mi familia ahora muerta fue quien pagó por su despreocupación. Alguien como él no debería seguir en el poder por mucho tiempo. Desearíamos que fuera Albus quien se postule para Ministro - nos indicó un civil, quien no desea que su nombre aparezca aquí. Por lo visto, las esperanzas de que la era oscura que hubo hace mas de diez años no resurja son totalmente nulas. _

-Ya era hora que se dieran cuenta- comentó Harry de mal humor. –Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver eso conmigo-

-Bueno, una de las tantas leyes que vienen en el Manual Preventivo es que ningún menor de edad puede viajar sin la compañía de sus padres o tutores, exceptuando claro está, la ida y regreso a la escuela. Técnicamente, no podrías viajar con nadie más que con los señores Dursley.- Potter hizo un gesto de auténtico desagrado ante la idea.

-¿Y que siente Fudge por lo que se dice de Dumbledore? Apuesto que no le agrada-

-En realidad no creemos que haya sido de buena fe este comentario- sugirió Tonks.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Después lo verás Harry. Por el momento no estoy en posición de resolverte mas dudas. Hemos llegado-

Salieron y se encontraron con unos guardias de seguridad, por lo que Harry se cubrió nuevamente con su capa. Los señores Weasley, al igual que sus hijos, pasaron la inspección con facilidad, en cambio Tonks y Remus, a quienes se les consideraba inferiores por tener "dones especiales", se les retuvo por más tiempo. Pudieron reconocer a uno de los guardias, era el que había subido al tren en medio del viaje y tomado el papel dorado de Lupin para inspeccionarlo. Sus ojos saltones le daban un aspecto de poca inteligencia, sin embargo hacía preguntas demasiado audaces y en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de caer en su trampa. Por fin, después de una hora, pudieron tomar unos carruajes y llegar al Castillo.

Entraron y no había nadie. Se dirigieron a una chimenea que había por ahí.

-Iremos a Grimmuld Place. No podemos usar la entrada de siempre, ya que se cerró con la muerte de Sirius, sin embargo podemos seguir yendo y viniendo gracias a los polvos Flu - explicó Remus, tomando un puñado y arrojándolos a la chimenea. La señora Weasley pasó y con voz segura indicó su destino, para luego ser tragada por las llamas.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que hacer todo este recorrido para terminar en casa de Sirius?- preguntó Harry, un poco exasperado por el viaje.

-Teníamos que perder el rastro de nuestros seguidores. Muchas veces hemos hecho rodeos más largos Harry, así que por favor, no te quejes- argulló Tonks, al momento en que desaparecía el segundo gemelo por la chimenea. –Tu turno- indicó.

* * *

Por un momento pensó que todo estaría bien, que el hombre que se encontraba de pie delante de ella podría llegar a tratar a alguien como el ser humano que era. Se equivocó. Lo supo al momento en que él lanzó el horrible cometario sobre su tío.

-¿Por qué no intenta ser normal? ¿O amable? Así dudo mucho que estaría tan solo- exclamó ella, totalmente enfadada. Su aperlada frente y su continuo temblar del cuerpo daban a entender que no estaba del todo bien. Severus le tocó la cara y luego la parte interna del brazo, buscando indicios de fiebre. –Me quebré el pie. Pero duele mucho- gimió ella. Por mucho que lo detestara, era la única persona en kilómetros a la redonda que le podría ayudar.

-¿Se queja de mí?- preguntó él, como si no hubiera escuchado lo último –Ahí tiene a su primo- agregó. Tonks bufó enfadada, pero no dijo nada. Solamente quería llegar a su destino lo antes posible, el dolor hacía que no pudiera ni hablar. Y es que no era solamente si pierna. Había recibido su buena dosis de maldición _cruciatus_, y (negaría luego esto), si su antiguo profesor no hubiera llegado a tiempo bien podría darse por muerta. Enfrentarse a más de una docena de Mortífagos no era cosa de juego, y aunque había podido mantenerlos a raya por espacio de una media hora, había terminado a su merced.

Severus comenzó a examinar el terreno, buscando la planta que habían venido a recoger desde un principio. Nymphadora cerró los ojos apretadamente, como si fuera a cambiar de forma. Pero no lo hizo. Solo estuvo así, quieta, consumiéndose con el dolor pasado y actual. Por fin, el hombre pareció llenar una pequeña bolsa que hizo desaparecer en el aire y luego la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. No fue rudo, pero tampoco puso mucho cuidado. Parecía ausente, indiferente.

-¿Podemos irnos?- preguntó ella, con los dientes apretados.

-Espere un momento, necesito entablillar su pierna. Si hubiera tenido mas cuidado...- masculló entre dientes unas palabras ininteligibles -... pero por lo visto, es usted toda una Gryffindor. Demasiado riesgo sin una pizca de preocupación-

Tonks suspiró. No debía gastar tiempo tratando de lidiar con el "amargado". Así le llamaba en su interior.

Desde que entró a la Orden, solamente le habían tocado disgustos con él. Y la mayoría eran hijos de su torpeza natural, cosa que a Snape le sacaba de sus casillas. Poco a poco ella se había ido amoldando a la forma de trabajar con los demás, sin embargo, éste miembro siempre sacaba cosas nuevas. Definitivamente no le temía. El temor no tenía cabida en ella, y mucho menos si era a alguien de su mismo bando. Era como curiosidad.

Muchas veces se sorprendía a si misma observándolo, casi estudiándolo, como si fuera un espécimen extraño, alguien que antes de ser tratado necesitaba ser estudiado. Solo que aún no había dado con la llave que le ayudara a comunicarse tan bien con él.

"_Tal ves la llave es ser un Slytherin_" pensó. "_Sin embargo, ni siquiera se le veía con los de su casa cuando estudiaba. Sirius me contaba que siempre andaba solo, errante. Debe ser otra_". Sin darse cuenta, sus cabellos y ojos se habían tornado blancos a causa del dolor.

-Deje de hacer eso- dijo Snape molesto. La chica miró su pierna. Estaba entablillada. No muy bien, pero al menos no se movía lo suficiente como para causarle mas dolor.

Agradeció en el fondo a su interlocutor, pero las palabras jamás salieron de su boca.

Empuñó su varita y Snape la suya, y ambos salieron del bosque en el que estaban. Se toparon con un perro negro gigantesco. Muy parecido a otro que la muchacha conocía demasiado bien.

-Espere por favor- suplicó a Snape. Éste hizo ademán de exasperación.

-Señorita Tonks, es usted quien necesita cuidados, no yo. Dada su salud preferiría irme ya, de lo contrario puede que su madre esté mañana a las afueras de mi casa totalmente escandalizada por que no la atendí bien- ella no le miraba. Había posado sus ojos en el perro, quien se había levantado y emprendía la retirada. Hizo un esfuerzo por ver hacia donde se dirigía el can, cuando un par de aurores les salió al encuentro.

-Quedan ustedes detenidos por violar el código 8ª del Manual Preventivo- dijo uno de ellos. Tenía cabello negro y ojos saltones.

* * *

**Ahora si, los agradecimientos a las amables personas que se toman la molestia de leer este pequeño fic:**

**Antiope Black**¡Hola! Muchas gracias. La verdad es que tenía ganas de que hiciera algo así para molestar a los Durlsey. Es decir, le impidieron hacer usar la varita, o pronunciar la "palabra con M", pero nunca le dijeron que no podía hablar Pársel. Técnicamente no estaba desobedeciendo ni mucho menos . Además, se lo merecía. De haber tenido un primo como esos lo hubiera mandado a Marte a la primer oportunidad. Claro que luego me hubieran encerrado bajo siete llaves Jejejejeje. Me alegra que te guste la historia.

**Meilin2: **Verdad es que tienes razón. Las dos opciones son muy factibles, aunque, como podrás darte cuenta, la señora Weasley se va mas por que se fue de juerga a algún lado. Quisiera escribir un poco mas de Fred y George. Son mis ejemplos a seguir... unos grandes héroes... no puedo decir lo mismo de los Merodeadores por que no los conocí, al menos no se cual es la personalidad oficial de ellos, por lo que me quedo con Fred y George. (Claro que dudo mucho poder escaparme del Colegio así como ellos lo hicieron). Y no te preocupes, creo que este capítulo te gustará un poco mas. Al menos ya salen las dos personas que querías. Pero tu tranquila, Roma no se hizo en un día, mucho menos podré hacer yo un fic.

**amsp14: **¡Hola! Gracias, a mi también me gusta mucho esta pareja. Es buena para darme ideas jejejejeje, a veces tengo a la pobre toda una hora con el mismo argumento, me ha tenido mucha paciencia. Como que esa parte le gustó a varia gente, me da mucho gusto por que no sabía si ponerla o no. No creas que la suerte de Mundungus fue algo terrible. Es decir, todo mundo conoce al hombre, así que bien podría haber cambiado la misión por irse a tomar unas "chelas" (cervezas :D). Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia. Aquí en este capítulo se cumplen tus deseos, salen Snape y Tonks. ¡Ojalá que te siga gustando!

**Marissastack: **Jajajajajaja. Lamento darte una muy triste y mala noticia. El de "Tu, mi padre" no lo podré continuar. Al menos por un tiempo, pero no te preocupes, de este ya tengo varios capítulos, así que estaré publicando cada cierto tiempo. Me alegra que te hayan gustado ambas historias, y no te desanimes, algún día terminaré la otra.

**Alexms:** ¡Hola! La verdad es que no estaba muy animada, tu terminaste por convencerme. Así es con la mayoría de lo que escribo. (De hecho todo el material que he escrito, no precisamente de Harry Potter, de los últimos años, se lo regalé a una amiga mía, al menos se que ella tardaría un poco mas en tirarlo. En estos momentos no se que fue de todos mis escritos, por que mi amiga también salió del país :P).

En eso tienes razón, si por mi fuera, viviría en otro lugar, pero por el momento no era posible, de lo contrario hubiera cambiado el final del quinto libro y esa no es mi intención... por el momento Jejejejejeje. ¿De verdad? En esos momentos doy gracias por que no tengo mascota. Tuve un perrito blanco, pero mi papá lo regaló por que ya no lo podíamos mantener. A los gatos no los soporto mucho. Tal vez por que he tenido muy malas experiencias con ellos. He resultado rasguñada y asustada por ellos desde que era muy pequeña, así que perdieron el encanto a mis ojos. Es una lástima.

En cuanto al primo, como que muchas veces (no siempre) hacen ese tipo de papeles. A mi me ha tocado un poco con mis primos mayores. Todos son hombres (Soy la primer mujer en la familia en 25 años... tengo complejo de Ginny ), y muchas veces se ponían muy sangrones conmigo. Y si, tienes razón, la varita no hace la magia. Creo que a Duds le hacen falta unas cuantas clases sobre el mundo mágico, sus costumbres y vida. Jajajajaja ¿Ya viste la segunda película? Yo la quiero ver, pero como imaginarás, por el momento es realmente difícil. Así son algunos padres. No me gustaría toparme con alguien así, o podrían salir lastimados. Tengo muy poca paciencia, y si me viene un mocoso con ese cuento de "buen niño que no mataría a una mosca" entonces si los cuelgo. Me molestan esa clase de padres que no saben responsabilizarse.

Si, de hecho si. Una aclaración es que no es Sirius. Lo digo yo aquí por que ya lo dijo Dumbledore en el capítulo, así que no hay problema. No quería poner mucho de Harry en este fic, pero creo que tendré que poner un poco mas, al menos para explicar mas cosas.... Bueno, al rato pensaré en ello, cuando llegue a ese punto.

La Orden sabe que "a veces" no puede confiar en Mundungus. Es decir, es problemático y anda en todos los negocios sucios que se puedan imaginar, pero aún a pesar de eso es buena persona, y es lo que cuenta. Imagínate si por ejemplo, tu trabajas para una organización secreta, y te comenzaran a relegar por estar en tus negocios. Creo que uno se sentiría mal. Estoy de acuerdo en que no debe irse por otro lado, pero también está el hecho de que no puede descuidar lo demás, de lo contrario, comenzarían a sospechar, y dudo mucho que eso sea bueno para la Orde. (Ok, todo un análisis psicológico de la personalidad de Mundungus Fletcher). Creo que Dumbledore pensó en todo eso y por eso vive la señora Figg. por ahí. jejejeje.

Como dije antes, los gemelos son mis héroes y ejemplos a seguir. Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero si me agrada su sentido del humor y yo los quería en la Orden. En eso tienes razón. Sería bastante peligroso tenerlos como enemigos. Son bastante inteligentes y siempre terminan lo que comienzan, por lo que de aliados es lo mejor. Y bueno, la mamá simplemente quiere protegerlos, como toda buena madre... supongo... creo.... Jejejejejeje.

Como adolescente mal humorada comprendo a Harry. A mi me molesta mucho que no me digan las cosas que giran en torno a mi y con las cuales tengo que ver yo. Se que Dumbledore es bien intencionado y todo eso, pero yo me pregunto, ¿Que gana ocultándole la verdad a Harry?. En el pasado estaba bien, el niño se estaba adaptando a su nuevo mundo y pues apenas iba aprendiendo, pero ya tiene 16 años, ya conoce demasiado y como que es una tontería querer tenerlo protegido en una burbuja. No serviría de nada para cuando le toque enfrentarse a Voldemort.

Me da gusto que te haya alegrado Jejejejeje. Que bueno que aún no he agotado tu paciencia, es que me estreso mucho a la hora de escribir historias grandes. Agradezco mucho tu ayuda pues ha sido de gran valor. :)

* * *

**Aviso: Como se darán cuenta, se me dificulta un poco publicar cada semana. Se que apenas es el segundo capítulo, pero si vieran como ando de trabajo, se darían cuenta que el lunes pasado no tenía nada que hacer (técnicamente) y aún así no tuve tiempo de publicar. En caso de que suceda eso, tendrán que esperar quince días. Es decir, hasta el siguiente lunes. Hoy hice la excepción por que tenía este día libre, pero dudo mucho que siga así. **


	3. Noticias

****

**¡Por fin! Después de varias semanas de mantenerme incomunicada he podido tener tiempo suficiente para usar el internet. Lo que pasó fue que tenía el tiempo exacto para publicar el capítulo, pero no para revisarlo y responder los reviews. En algún momento pensé en abandonar el fic por completo, sin embargo, ya llevo escrito demasiado... (Digo escrito, no publicado), y no quería que fuese tiempo desperdiciado, ni para mi ni para Mayra que se tomó la molestia de ser mi beta. ¡Gracias Alexms! Creo que eso es todo, solo me resta decirles: ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo III**

Harry pudo por fin dirigirse hacia las habitaciones que ocupara tiempo atrás, cuando Sirius vivía. La verdad es que no le agradaba nada el tener que pasar ahí el resto de sus vacaciones. La mansión se había convertido en un lugar triste, lúgubre, y en algunas ocasiones los gritos de alegría que daba el retrato de la madre de Sirius por la muerte de su hijo eran desalentadores. Lo primero que hizo al dejar sus cosas fue buscar a Dumbledore. Pero el director no estaba, había salido minutos antes. Aparentemente había un problema entre el Ministerio y algunos miembros de la Orden que habían sido detenidos.

-En unos momentos te atenderá Harry- le indicó Remus, señalándole una silla. Estaban en la cocina y la señora Weasley preparaba unos aperitivos para la noche, dado que se les había pasado la hora de la cena. Ron llegó poco después, seguido de Hermione, la cual se veía un poco más alta y, para asombro de Harry, con algunos nuevos "contornos".

-Hola Harry- saludó la chica, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ron, por su parte, se limitó a un apretón de manos y una repetición de las palabras de la morena. Comenzaron a platicar de lo que habían hecho durante el verano y Harry se olvidó por unos momentos de todo lo referente a sus problemas. Definitivamente el estar con sus amigos era una buena terapia, según el pensamiento de Remus, quien los veía convivir como en otro tiempo lo había hecho él, cuando el nombre de Voldemort era todavía una sombra.

* * *

Tonks se paseaba de un lado a otro de su pequeña celda con nerviosismo. La habían llevado a San Mungo a que le curaran el pie, pero había salido minutos después, dado que sus heridas no eran de gravedad. Por primera vez en su vida deseó haberse quedado en el hospital. Fueron conducidos a una pequeña prisión dentro del Ministerio, destinada para personas a punto de ser juzgadas. 

-Por favor, hay en error aquí. Soy un auror, tengo permiso especial- decía ella al guardia que los vigilaba.

-De ser así, muéstreme su permiso y la dejaré salir en libertad- le respondía el otro, sin inmutarse. Tonks no traía en esos momentos su "dichoso papel cegador", ya que con las prisas para salir en busca de los ingredientes de la poción, éste había quedado encima de su mesita de noche. Snape estaba sentado en la cama que había ahí. Para su desgracia, solo había una. Lo peor de todo era el baño. Estaba constituido de una simple letrina totalmente expuesta, es decir, al lado de la cama, sin algo que pudiera evitar las miradas indiscretas.

-¿Podría sentarse por favor? No ganará nada actuando de esa manera- le espetó el profesor.

La chica obedeció y se colocó a un lado de él, pero sufría de _hiperactividad compulsiva_, lo que le impedía estarse quieta, así que comenzó a morderse nerviosamente la uña del dedo índice derecho. –No haga eso. Es una muestra debilidad-

-¡Oh! ¿Eso significa? ¿Y que significa ésta?- preguntó Tonks, señalando el dedo meñique.

Snape resopló desesperado y alzó los ojos al cielo en señal de poca paciencia. El cabello púrpura de la chica y ojos de igual color contrastaban demasiado con la oscura celda y el profesor no pudo dejar de notarlo. Era extraña la mujer. Al poco rato sintieron pisadas y se encontraron con Robert Bendell, el auror de reemplazo. A Tonks jamás le había agradado, ya que era de los que se convertían en aquello contra lo que luchaban. Había matado mas Mortífagos que ningún otro auror, y lo peor de todo era cuando se jactaba de ello, en el Ministerio. Su oficina estaba al lado de la de Tonks.

-Que mala suerte que no te capturé yo, pequeña fenómeno. Es una verdadera lástima. Sin embargo, ya que estás aquí, hay que aprovechar todo al máximo- dijo, bajando peligrosamente la voz.

-Tienes testigos Bendell- Snape había salido al rescate inmediatamente. El otro le miró, más no contestó. Por lo visto lo consideraba indigno de dirigirle la palabra.

-Yo puedo sola- murmuró Tonks molesta –Y tiene razón, hay testigos Bendell, yo que tú no intentaría nada. Todavía no somos criminales, así que si algo sale mal podrías ir a Azkaban. Sabes bien que con la publicación del Manual, cualquier forma de violencia, por pequeña que sea, es penada con una larga época en prisión - la chica también había bajado la voz, hasta convertirla en un susurro.

-Eres buena, pero no tanto. No lograrás intimidarme. Toma mi mano y podrás salvarte pequeña fenómeno. Claro que me pagarías de una forma... tú sabes...- le guiñó el ojo con coqueteo. Ella le miró con ojos desorbitados y luego fue a sentarse al lado de Snape.

* * *

Dumbledore llegó al Ministerio a la mañana siguiente, con un pergamino en su mano y la varita en otra. Con toda la seguridad que era capaz de proyectar, caminó por los corredores hasta llegar a donde se estaban ocupando del caso de Tonks. Pudo contemplar la escena de una mujer, vestida con una túnica blanca, gritando como loca a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. 

-Buenos días Andrómeda, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó tranquilamente, casi al borde de la risa.

-¡Tu sabes lo que me trae aquí! Mi pequeña está encerrada en algún lugar junto con ese loco a quien tú llamas profesor de pociones, y es acusada de algo que seguramente no cometió. ¿No te parece suficiente? –La mujer era pelirroja, no tanto como los Weasley, pero aún así resaltaba un poco. Tenía una nariz larga y un rostro delgado y pálido, y sus ojos eran café claro. Era pequeña y algo huesuda, cosa que le daba el erróneo aspecto de debilidad. En definitiva, no parecía una Black.

-Calma, calma Andrómeda, pronto llegaremos al fondo de esto, te lo aseguro- Le tranquilizó Dumbledore. Mandó traer un poco de café y se lo ofreció. Ella lo tomó y continuó gritando.

-Si mi marido se enterara, ten por seguro que la encerraría por más de un mes...- murmuraba de tanto en tanto.

-Te recuerdo que fue tu esposo quien la impulsó a que cursara la acertada carrera de auror, ya que de haber sido por ti, ella estaría en estos momentos en casa, tejiendo bufandas y sombreros y tu obligándola a aprender hechizos hogareños- Parecía estar evocando ciertos recuerdos de casa de los Tonks.

-¡Eso es lo que necesita! Es mujer, no tiene por que andar por ahí, peleando y matando, su deber es quedarse en casa y atender al hombre de su vida...-

-Que aún no ha encontrado- dijo una tercera voz. Era Robert Bendell, quien había terminado su turno hacía pocos minutos y se disponía a regresar a su casa a descansar. Estaba algo ojeroso, pero sonriente.

-Querido Bendell, es un gusto verte hijo mío- Andrómeda Black hablaba con toda la amabilidad que había reservado durante el griterío. Dumbledore los dejó platicar y se dirigió a la oficina de Cornelius Fudge.

* * *

-Demonio de hombre, ¡Que se pudra en manos de los Mortífagos!- exclamó Tonks cuando su acosador se hubo retirado. Snape le miró sin decir nada. La chica si que tenía carácter. Muy fuerte. 

Era una de las pocas mujeres de la Orden con quien lograba mantener una conversación que iba más allá del simple saludo y despedida. La otra mujer era la señora Weasley, quién, a pesar de que él era muy frío con ella, lo trataba como si nunca hubieran existido todos los problemas de ataño.

Tonks en cambio, muy a pesar de que descargaba su mal humor con ella, intentaba agradarle. No se le encimaba ni se metía en sus asuntos. Más bien, con la mirada que le dirigía para infundirle ánimos antes de cada misión, con algunas palabras de aliento y una sonrisa lograba hacerle sentir alguien, teniendo en cuenta que el resto del grupo (excepto Dumbledore) trataba de ignorarlo. Pero nunca había ido más lejos de aquello.

Momentos después llegó otro auror, con un manojo de llaves en la mano.

-Los han puesto en libertad. Pueden retirarse- dijo malhumorado. Tonks y Snape salieron sin decir palabra, para casi caer a las narices de Albus Dumbledore.

-Me alegro que estén bien. Ahora lo mejor será que nos retiremos. Están sucediendo una serie de cosas extrañas en el Ministerio y dudo mucho que sea bueno quedarnos. Severus y yo nos adelantaremos- dijo el director.

-¿Tengo trabajo?- preguntó Tonks, algo extrañada.

-No, no es eso. Te han dado el día libre como disculpa por el error. Pero llegó un asunto un poco más importante, el cual está esperando en tu oficina. Por cierto, te recomiendo una de éstas- le entregó unas orejeras. La chica vaciló un poco, pero las tomó. Se las puso. Éstas dejaron de ser visibles al tocar sus cabellos púrpura, y pudo notar que el nivel de decibeles se reducía más del cincuenta por ciento.

* * *

-¡..... Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, solo se te ocurre terminar de ésta forma, tu padre....!- Los gritos eran opacados por las orejeras que buenamente le había prestado el director. El resto de los trabajadores, quienes no conocían a la señora de Tonks, miraban asustados a su hija, la cual los ignoraba olímpicamente. Daba gracias a Dios que su oficina tuviera "algo" de privacidad, de lo contrario, el Ministerio completo hubiera caído en la cuenta de que ella y el profesor Snape habían tenido una "aventura" la noche anterior. 

Había vuelto a donde le indicó el director, y se encontró a su madre gritando y armando jaleo. Por alguna extraña razón, el antiguo maestro de transformaciones había decidido que lo correcto sería alentar rumores sobre una extraña relación entre Severus y para que salieras así....- de vez en cuando le llegaban frases de lo que decía su madre, pero no se preocupaba por ello. Estaba sentada sumisamente, asintiendo todo lo que decía y dejando volar su imaginación a las horas que había pasado en prisión. No sabría explicar el por qué, pero estaba segura que durante ese tiempo no se había sentido desprotegida del todo, mucho menos vulnerable. Ni siquiera cuando Bendell comenzó a amenazarla. De no haber sido por Snape, hubiera sido capaz de introducirse a la prisión y hacer quien sabe que cosa. Miró a su madre, la cual parecía estar tomando aire, y decidió que era momento de actuar. Se quitó las orejeras con discreción y las colocó en su escritorio, lejos de la vista de ella.

-Mamá, por favor, tranquilízate. Está bien, aprendí mi lección. No volverá a ocurrir.- Le sonrió con inocencia. Andrómeda pareció recapacitar la respuesta de su hija.

-Te creo que no volverá a suceder- le guiñó el ojo con complicidad y salió de ahí, dejando a una Tonks bastante preocupada.

* * *

Harry estaba en sus habitaciones en compañía de sus dos amigos, cuando llegó Lupin avisando que el director estaba en la casa. El ojiverde pensó seriamente la opción de quedarse ahí y esperar, a ver si el director se dignaba en ir a verlo, pero su vena curiosa le ganó a la orgullosa en esa partida, y, antes de darse cuenta, bajaba de dos en dos los escalones en dirección a la pequeña cocina, donde Dumbledore degustaba los deliciosos platillos de la señora Weasley. 

-Debo felicitarte Molly, esto está delicioso. Algún día tendré que pasar por tu casa a comer- le dijo afablemente. Fue cuando Harry apareció en la puerta. –Buenos días Harry, me alegro que estés bien.- El muchacho inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Hay un par de cosas importantes que estoy seguro querrás saber- le indicó una silla para sentarse, y la señora Weasley salió de ahí, alegando tener cosas que hacer. Casi al instante entró Remus Lupin, y en su rostro se adivinaba el querer ocultar una sonrisa bastante amplia.

-Es sobre el perro que vi la otra vez. Estaba en el mismo lugar que....- se detuvo. Era doloroso hablar de él. Desvió la mirada hacia otra cosa que no fueran los ojos azules tras las gafas de media luna.

-Harry- hablaba suave, pero firmemente –No quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Sabes que Sirius está muerto y cuanto antes lo asimiles será lo mejor- el muchacho asintió –En cuanto al perro... Lo hemos estado siguiendo desde hace un tiempo. Comenzó como algo sin importancia que poco a poco fue cambiando de rumbo. Es un animago.- Levantó una mano al ver que su interlocutor pretendía hablar. Lupin observaba la escena sin decir nada –No, no es él. Ya lo hemos investigado. No sabemos aún quien es, pero por lo que hemos visto, tiene especial interés en ti. Te ha estado siguiendo desde hace un par de semanas. Debes tener mucho cuidado. Es posible que trate de infiltrarse en Hogwarts. Conoce todas las jugadas que utilizó Sirius para llegar a ti y no creo que escatime tiempo para intentar hacer lo mismo. No te impediré que salgas del castillo ni nada parecido. Ambos sabemos que, por mucho que me duela admitirlo, no harías caso. Solo te pido nuevamente que tengas cuidado- había tal seriedad en su forma de hablar que Harry sintió ese comentario peor que un regaño. Dumbledore confiaba en él, lo había hecho un montón de veces, y aún así, él no había demostrado ser digno de tal confianza.

-De acuerdo- atinó a decir. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sus esperanzas de que Sirius estuviese vivo se habían desvanecido. Pero viéndolo fríamente, jamás habían existido. Lo había visto caer. Se sintió idiota por creer otra cosa.

-Y mi segundo punto tiene que ver con Remus Lupin- aclaró con una semi sonrisa. –No creo que sepas que Sirius, antes de morir dejó... bueno, un testamento. El hecho de que fuera fugitivo no importaba, aún así, toda la repartición de las cosas sería legal. La casa me la dejó a mí, para disponerla en beneficio de la Orden, sin embargo, eso no es lo que importa... Sino tú custodia. Se que nunca pudo tenerla completamente, pero aún así, legalmente era tu padrino.-

El nudo que se le había formado en la garganta pasaba ahora a su estómago. Sentía como cada fibra de su ser trataba de soltarse y derretirse en la silla en la cual estaba. Miró a Lupin el cual estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Al menos eso aparentaba, no queriendo dar mas pistas sobre el asunto.

-Remus Lupin es ahora tú tutor- terminó. Harry se sintió flotando. ¿Era verdad? ¿No era uno de esos sueños que tan a menudo tenía desde chico, deseando que alguien fuera por él a rescatarlo de sus tíos? –Podrás mudarte con él en cuanto terminemos de hacer los debidos hechizos de protección en su casa- concluyó. Un salto de alegría por parte del muchacho les indicó a los adultos que la noticia era bien recibida. Suspiraron aliviados.

-¿De verdad podré?- exclamó alegremente.

-Claro que si Harry. No es la gran cosa, mi casa es pequeña y sabrás que no cuento con muchos recursos, así que si no quieres... Lo entenderé- explicó el licántropo.

-No me importa, no me importa. Aunque vivas debajo de un toldo, con tal de salir de casa de los Dursley soy feliz. ¡Jamás volveré con ellos! ¡Espera que le cuente a Ron y Hermione!- En su rostro estaba reflejada una alegría de esas que se sienten pocas veces en la vida. Salió apresuradamente en busca de sus amigos.

* * *

-¡Mamá, por favor! No es necesario que te quedes. Te iré a visitar el domingo- decía Tonks, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos de la pelirroja que caminaba con seguridad a su lado. Estaban en el salón de la casa Black, y al punto escucharon los chillidos de la madre de Sirius desde el recibidor. Andrómeda lanzó una carcajada que hubiera helado a cualquiera de sus enemigos, sin embargo, para los amigos resultó ser algo normal. 

-Hace siglos que no entraba aquí- murmuró, después de haber acaparado las miradas de la mayoría de los personajes que se encontraban actualmente en la casa. Recorrió el salón, apuntando con su varita a todo lo que pareciera sospechoso, obteniendo una mirada interrogante por parte de la señora Weasley y el profesor Lupin. Tonks estaba tratando de asimilar todo. –Esa bruja siempre tenía trampas por doquier. No puedo creer que hayan sobrevivido aquí por mucho tiempo- se excusó.

-Bueno, Sirius nos ayudó bastante- explicó Lupin, saludando con un abrazo a la prima favorita de su amigo. Molly también la saludó, aunque la miraba de una manera extraña.

-Me lo imaginé- Andrómeda fue al escritorio que había ahí y, después de revisarlo, se encontró el último cajón cerrado con llave. -¿No lo han abierto nunca?- preguntó.

-Sirius dijo que la llave se había perdido cuando murió su madre. Hay muchas cosas que ni él mismo sabía sobre lo que sucedía aquí. Recuerda que salió muy joven y regresó en las últimas- Contestó Lupin

En los ojos de Andrómeda se pudo leer el dolor que sentía por la muerte de su primo, sin embargo, no hizo alusión a ello. Murmuró un hechizo que nadie pudo escuchar, apuntando con su varita al último cajón y al instante se movió, ya que éste salió volando con un montón de cuchillos al frente. –Si que estaba loca la mujer.- exclamó con una sonrisa. Todos la miraban con cierto temor y respeto.

Casi al instante entró corriendo Arthur Weasley con un papel oficial del Ministerio en sus manos y el rostro pálido.

-¡Ha sucedido!- exclamó. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de la presencia de alguien ajeno a la Orden. -¿Andrómeda?- preguntó. Ésta asintió. Casi al instante se abrazaban cariñosamente con miles de palabras de alegría por el reencuentro.

-¡Arthur!- chilló la señora Weasley -¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?- El hombre volvió a la realidad prontamente y extendió el papel a su mujer.

-Han destituido a Cornelius Fudge- soltó.

* * *

**Eso es todo por el momento, espero con toda el alma que les haya gustado. Hoy, como siempre, no he tenido tiempo de responder los RR. ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad! Espero que acepten mis humildes disculpas. Prometo que para el siguiente capítulo los responderé. Muchas gracias por su tiempo. :D**


	4. Esa mujer

**¡Lo se! ¡Lo se! ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo lamento mucho! Es más, cada capitulo tiene una disculpa y una historia diferente, no crean que las invento, ¡No! Todas ellas son totalmente ciertas. Si no he podido subir nuevos capítulos es por que he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer, y para cuando llego a mi casa, la computadora ya está ocupada. Así que... Se que es triste decir esto, pero.... he de abandonar el fic por un tiempo.... (Jajajajajaja ¡Es broma!) No, no lo abandonaré. Me propuse terminarlo y eso haré, solo que... desgraciadamente.... y con gran dolor de mi corazón... no publicaré tan seguido como había prometido. Es decir, trataré de hacerlo, pero si en algún momento no lo logro, ¡No me culpen! Es por que de verdad no tengo tiempo. Lo prometo. **

**Nuevamente (y para siempre) se agradece toda su ayuda a mi gran beta, Alexms. Te entiendo, se que has estado demasiado ocupada, pero la verdad es que con la ayuda que me prestas al leer esta "basura", con eso me basta y me sobra. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo IV "Esa mujer"**

Los días se sucedieron rápidamente y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, estaba frente a las puertas en casa del amigo de su padre: Remus Lupin. Habían decidido realizar el viaje al estilo _muggle_, dado que al hacerlo por medio de la magia corrían el riesgo de romper una de las tantas reglas impuestas por el Manual Preventivo. Muy a pesar de que Fudge había sido destituido se había mantenido vigente dicho manual, con gran extrañeza de todo el mundo mágico.

Pero a Harry no le importaba. En lo que menos pensaba en esos momentos era en los problemas existenciales del mundo mágico. Tomaron el tren y llegaron a Liverpool, y de ahí, un autobús que los dejó en la costa. Caminaron hasta encontrarse en la parte superior de un acantilado, donde había una gran mansión muy al estilo inglés. Ésta se hallaba casi en la punta del precipicio, y parecía mantenerse en pie por pura obra mágica.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no era muy grande- le preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, en comparación con las antiguas mansiones de magos y todo eso la mía podría decirse que es de tamaño medio.- explicó Remus, al tiempo que se acercaban al nuevo hogar de Harry.

-Pero si es más grande que la de Sirius-

-No, no lo es. Verás. Con el paso del tiempo y la locura de la señora Black, ésta fue perdiendo acciones y dinero, hasta llegar al punto de tener que vender parte de su casa. No fue algo muy grato para ella, pero era necesario. Murió dejando una gran deuda, que se pagó con la última casa que los Black poseían y por eso tuvimos que quedarnos en Grimmuld Place- llegaron al pórtico. Había unas escaleras de piedra que conducían a una puerta tallada en madera. A los lados se apreciaban unas ventanas salientes. Todo estaba oscuro, no se alcanzaba a ver nada hacia adentro. La puerta se abrió de par en par para revelar a un viejo y feo elfo que trataba de sonreírles.

-Te presento a _Bronsy_. Es el único legado que tengo de mi familia. Creo que a Hermione no le agradará mucho la idea- Remus sonrió e invitó a Harry a pasar.

* * *

La vida en Grimmuld Place había sido afectada por la llegada de la madre de Tonks, a la que todo mundo tenía en un concepto de chiflada, loca, lunática, o cualquier otro sinónimo de los anteriores adjetivos. Pero nada digno de mención había sucedido en el transcurso de ese tiempo, a excepción de un par de veces que había perdido los estribos. Era igual que la madre de Sirius al gritar, de eso no había duda alguna. 

Una mañana se había levantado de mal humor, y para su desgracia, los gemelos habían decidido jugarle un par de "inocentes" bromas justo antes de que la mujer pudiera probar algún bocado en el desayuno. El desenlace fue un bonito adorno en el recibidor: dos jarrones rojos vivientes llamados Fred y George. La señora Weasley, al verlos, había lanzado un "se lo merecen" y se había marchado.

Dedalus Diggle llegó a eso de las cinco de la tarde.

-Hola- saludaron los gemelos, logrando arrancar un grito de sorpresa por parte del visitante. Esto provocó que el retrato de la madre de Sirius comenzara a gritar como loca.

-¡Traidores de la sangre! ¡En especial tú! ¡Hija mal habida! ¡Eres una....!- estos comentarios eran dirigidos a Andrómeda. Aparentemente, en vida, la madre de Sirius y Andrómeda habían tenido rencillas que lograron quedar grabadas en el retrato del recibidor, y desde que la madre de Tonks llegara a la casa la bruja del retrato solamente la insultaba a ella. No por eso le molestaba más.

-Buenas tardes Dedalus, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó afablemente la esposa de Ted Tonks.

-Nada, solamente que hay reunión de la Orden. No sabía que supieras de su existencia- Dedalus conocía poco a Andrómeda y por ser una de las Black no le guardaba mucha confianza. Pero era lo mismo que con Severus, así que no dijo nada.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hija tiene que ver conmigo- afirmó la mujer, al tiempo que otro visitante entraba por la chimenea del recibidor.

-¡Severus! ¡Un gusto verte!- Snape se había quedado estático al ver a la mujer pelirroja que en esos momentos se paraba en frente de él. Había tenido el gusto de compartir con ella durante su etapa escolar y fue sido algo desastroso. Ella era mucho mayor que él y había sido prefecta. (Nadie sabía como había conseguido el puesto), por lo que muchas veces aprovechaba para quitarle puntos a Lucius. No le importaba que fuera de su propia casa. El hecho de que Severus estuviera asociado con algún Malfoy, aún a pesar de la diferencia de edades, no lo dejaba muy bien parado con ella.

-Andrómeda- respondió el profesor de pociones, aún turbado por la sorpresa. El que estuviera en Grimmuld Place no significaba nada bueno. Menos para él. Siempre le había tenido manía. No como con Sirius. Era diferente, pero manía al fin y al cabo.

-Veo que ya casi estamos todos. Si pueden hacer el favor de pasar. Están esperando.- Dumbledore había llegado también por la chimenea. –Muchachos- se dirigió a los jarrones que contemplaban la escena –cuiden bien la entrada por favor- les guiñó el ojo y se alejó.

-Lástima, ya tenía planes, pero si quiere me puedo quedar aquí un rato más - le gritó Fred a Andrómeda. Ésta hizo caso omiso. –Que lata, ¿Cómo se supone que nos libraremos?- preguntó a George, quien en esos momentos caía hacia un lado y rodaba por la mesa, hasta llegar al borde. Se detuvo.

* * *

Le tocó el turno de exponer a Arthur Weasley. El hombre pelirrojo que se había sentado al lado de su mujer, tenía un periódico entre sus manos y lo colocó al centro de la mesa, de modo que todos pudieran observar la fotografía de un hombre, apuesto pero de ojos fríos, que sonreía de manera siniestra. 

-Lo que les voy a decir es algo que tal vez todo mundo sepa ya. Han colocado al auror Robert Bendell como Ministro de Magia- Tonks lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y Andrómeda sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Algunos datos que nos puedas dar de él?- preguntó afablemente Dumbledore, mirando de reojo a la señora Tonks.

-Yo lo conozco- interrumpió Nymphadora. –Es un auror muy al estilo Bartemius Crouch. Siempre mató en lugar de encerrar. Se jacta de ello en el Ministerio. Tal vez por eso lo pusieron en ese puesto, puede que se sientan seguros con él ahí. Tiene una cuantiosa fortuna que nadie sabe de donde salió, ya que contaba con ella al salir de Hogwarts, pero no se conoce por ser de padres ricos.-

-Gracias Nymphadora, son datos muy valiosos- finalizó Dumbledore. –Remus y Severus, ¿podrían quedarse un poco mas por favor?- con esto indicaba que no había más que hablar. Todos se miraron entre sí, extrañados por la brevedad de junta, más no dijeron nada. Cada quien salió por su lado, hacia distintos lugares, después de haberse despedido unos de otros.

Los antes mencionados se acercaron a Dumbledore.

-Severus, aparte de la poción que estás haciendo para Lupin te voy a pedir otra más- le informó Dumbledore. Éste asintió. –Es para Tonks. Aquí está la receta, supongo que no te será muy difícil. Se la daría a ella, pero creo recordar que no fue de las alumnas más brillantes en su época-

-Me debe dos mazmorras y una buena parte de mi oficina- gruñó Severus, al tiempo que recordaba.

----Flash-back-----

Una muchacha de cabellos particularmente blancos y ojos azules caminaba por los pasillos que daban a las aulas de pociones. Era de noche y en su cara se leía todo el sueño que tenía, sin embargo, no por ello podía faltar al castigo de aquella tarde. Ya se había hecho más costumbre que otra cosa. Los lunes por la mañana provocaba que las clases terminaran una media hora antes de lo previsto y los martes por la tarde cumplía con el castigo debido. Siempre era así. En algunas ocasiones le tocaba la suerte de compartirlo con alguien más, pero en el resto era ella sola. Podría asegurar que la paciencia de Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones, se había vaciado totalmente al convertirse ella en su alumna. Tocó la puerta que daba al despacho del profesor.

-Adelante- La voz de ese hombre le daba escalofríos. Entró. Era la primera vez que estaba en el despacho, siempre le había tocado limpiar una mazmorra o el laboratorio. Pensaba que tal vez hubiera cambiado de opinión luego que ella provocara aquella explosión que acabó con las dos mazmorras auxiliares.

–Espero que su torpeza sea solamente en pociones señorita. La pondré a clasificar todos los materiales del armario de los estudiantes. Si no logra hacerlo significa que tampoco puede en las cosas indispensables, obteniendo como resultado un desastre de mujer-

Ella intentó contestarle al profesor, y, como hacía demasiados ademanes con las manos al hablar, levantó una en señal de amenazar con el puño o al menos esa había sido la intención, ya que al momento en que lo hacía, tiró al suelo un frasco con un líquido color púrpura.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Snape, mientras se lanzaba sobre la chica y la tiraba al suelo, cubriéndola totalmente con su cuerpo. Todo fue en cuestión de segundos. Había levantado el brazo y al instante siguiente sentía su respiración entrecortada al lado de ella. -¡Señorita Tonks! ¿¡Que acaso no puede dejar su manía de ser tan torpe?!- ya no gritaba, bramaba.

La chica se asustó y librándose de Snape con un empellón, salió huyendo de ahí, corriendo a refugiarse en la seguridad de sus habitaciones en la torre de Gryffindor. El castigo bien podría esperar.

----Fin del flash-back----

* * *

-¡Mugrienta mal nacida! ¡Escoria de la vida! ¡Mereces morir....!- los gritos de la señora Black comenzaron a inundar el saloncito donde estaba los tres hombres presentes. Pero no era ella la única que lograba hacerse escuchar. 

-¿¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!?- un sonido de jarrones rotos y luego el silencio. Los tres hombres corrieron al recibidor, en donde encontraron a Andrómeda Black tapando la boca de la madre de Sirius. Parecía estar aplicando una fuerza tremenda ya que utilizaba todo el peso de su cuerpo para hacerlo. Alzó su varita y corrió las cortinas, y apareció unos clavos y martillo. Tomó la orilla de una cortina y comenzó a clavarla al cuadro. Lo mismo hizo con la otra orilla.

-Listo, asunto resuelto- declaró tranquilamente. Luego salió de ahí.

-Es extraño que persista en su odio contra ella solamente. No nos ha insultado al resto de nosotros.- Lupin expresó el pensamiento de los que habían presenciado la escena. – Además, los clavos no durarán mucho. El hechizo es más fuerte que las cosas _muggles_. Le doy un par de horas.- agregó.

- Siento que no conocemos del todo a Madame Tonks.- afirmó Dumbledore. Luego de ello se dispusieron a terminar de revisar sus asuntos. La poción tendría que dársela a Tonks en el menor tiempo posible, ya que era imprescindible que la tomara al menos durante seis meses.

-Esta poción es para protección profesor, ¿Va a ir Tonks sola a alguna misión importante?- preguntó Remus preocupado.

-¿Mi hija va ir a matarse en una misión?- preguntó la voz de Andrómeda desde la puerta. Los había estado observando desde pocos minutos atrás. Nadie había notado su presencia.

-No, no va a ir a suicidarse señora Tonks, pero no les diré nada por el momento. Fue algo que ella eligió hacer. Ya lo hizo una vez hace poco, pero la poción estaba hecha ya. Ahora que se acabaron las reservas necesitamos volver a hacerla- explicó Dumbledore.

-Si hay algo que odio de ti es que siempre hablas en enigmas- suspiró Andrómeda. Su cabello rojo estaba recogido en un moño. Siempre vestía de blanco, cosa que contrastaba con el color de su pelo. Su rostro era una división entre lo serio y lo picaresco. Eso le daba un aspecto agradable.

-Buenas tardes Andrómeda- rió Dumbledore a modo de despedida, al tiempo que salía de ahí, seguido por Remus Lupin, quien aún no resolvía su asunto pendiente.

-Muchacho- llamó la mujer a Severus. Éste se volvió asombrado. Jamás alguien se había atrevido a llamarle de esa manera. Al menos alguien que amara su vida lo suficiente.

-¿Perdón?- El enfado comenzaba a pintarse en su rostro.

-Baja las defensas amigo, no tienes que ponerte así. Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa- Hablaba tan enérgicamente que Snape no pudo menos que obedecerle, sin poder explicar bien su modo de obrar.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo mi hija y tu la otra noche que les arrestaron?-

Cualquier persona que no fuera Snape, podría juzgar la pregunta de tonta y chistosa. Pero no él. Él, quien sentía cierta curiosidad por la muchacha que podía cambiar su físico de manera inesperada. Aún no sabía eso, claro está. Al menos no lo había admitido.

-¿Qué pretende señora?- inquirió Snape, arqueando la ceja. De nuevo comenzaba a perder los estribos.

-Nada, solo quiero saber la respuesta a mi pregunta. ¿Es mucho pedir? A menos que te importara mucho, no creo que haya algún impedimento para que me contestes- Se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba suspicaz.

-Estábamos cumpliendo una misión para la Orden señora- usaba un tono respetuoso, con un dejo de enfado.

-¿Cómo está eso, si a esas horas mi hija estaba siendo parte de la escolta que traía a Potter a esta casa?- se había acercado poco a poco a Severus y ya no podía adivinarse quien miraba de manera más amenazante, él o ella.

-Madre, deja de torturar al profesor Snape por favor- la joven Tonks caminaba hacia ellos con paso decidido, tomó a la mujer de túnica blanca por el brazo y la jaló fuera del recibidor. A esas alturas, la señora de Tonkstodavía observaba fijamente a Severus. Al poco rato apareció la chica.

-Lamento si le dijo algo que le incomodara. No le haga caso. Siempre es así- parecía un poco avergonzada.

-Es su madre, ¿cómo puede decir eso de ella?-Parecía de nuevo aquel maestro riñendo a su torpe alumna.

-Es mi madre, lo admito, y la quiero mucho. Sin embargo –alzó un poco la voz, para que quien fuera que estuviese en la habitación de al lado escuchara – aún no ha aprendido a no hurgar en la casa de los demás, ¿No es así madre?-

-¡Pórtate bien jovencita!- se escuchó desde al lado. Tonks apareció una taza con café y se puso a beberlo con sorbos cortos. Fue cuando Snape notó que una de sus manos estaba vendada.

-¿A dónde fue usted?- preguntó desafiante. La muchacha se hizo para atrás, como sorprendida por la pregunta del profesor y sin querer, arrojó la taza, derramando el café caliente sobre la túnica del antes mencionado.

-¡Señorita Tonks!-bramó él. La muchacha se había puesto roja de pena y se disculpaba continuamente. -¡Aléjese de mi!- exclamó al ver que ella se acercaba con su varita, con intención de quitar la mancha y secar la túnica. –Solo conseguirá incendiarme- añadió. Él sacó su varita y realizó todo lo que no dejó que hiciera Tonks. Luego salió de ahí, refunfuñando.

-No tienes por que sentirte mal- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Tonks volteó para encontrarse el rostro afable de su madre, quien tenía dos tazas de café. Nymphadora sonrió y tomó la que le ofrecía.

-No lo hago- pero la voz vacilante la traicionó.

-De alguna manera, lo que él te dice te afecta mucho. No veo por que ha de ser así. Es todo un caso. Créeme que jamás pensé vivir para ver a este hombre en nuestro bando- Se encaminaron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa.

-No, no me afecta- negó Tonks. Mentía. Si lo hacía. Y no quería aceptarlo. Su madre la miró comprensiva y le tomó la mano.

-Si lo hace, aunque yo no quisiera. No me agrada él. Todo sería mejor si no tuviera que estar aquí- ahora hablaba mas para si misma que para su hija.

-¿A que te refieres madre?- preguntó Tonks, curiosa por naturaleza. Andrómeda suspiró y se recargó en su silla.

-Fue en mi boda....- comenzó.

* * *

**Eso es todo por el momento. Se que debí continuarlo, pero entonces sería demasiado largo, y la verdad no quiero poner mucho en cada capítulo, por que quiero llevar un patrón... como una medida... no se para que, pero de alguna manera me parece que es un poco más ordenado hacerlo así. Me alegra mucho haber recibido sus comentarios, fue algo que me subió los ánimos en este tiempo en que estuve "estática". Y ahora sí, a contestarles.....**

**amsp14: **¡Hola! ¡Que milagro!, ¿Verdad?. ¡Claro que no me olvidaría de ustedes! Bueno, al menos no de esta forma. Si en algún momento dado yo dejara de escribir, lo haría público, te lo prometo. Mientras no veas mensajes de "Fic abandonado", puedes dormir tranquila. ¿Verdad que si? (Lo siento, por muy cursi que parezca, me encanta que me defiendan. Normalmente puedo sola... Jejejeje, pero aún así es bonito cuando "alguien" lo defiende a uno). ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Dumbledore siempre es así... A veces me gusta su personaje, pero a veces me disgusta que oculte demasiadas cosas.... Es algo complicado.... En cuanto a la mamá de la chica... Tenía pensada una mujer así, sin embargo, no quería que fuese la típica Mary Sue que siempre se queda con Severus. Espero que lo haya logrado por que la verdad es que es de pensarle mucho las reacciones de una mujer como ella. (A decir verdad... tiene algo de mi... Aunque a mi me gustaría tener el cabello rojo Jejejeje). Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado. Espero que este también, por que la verdad no tiene mucha trama... ¡Gracias por tus ánimos!

**Meilin2: **Si... algo así les hacía falta para que aprendieran a platicar entre ellos.... Jajajajaja. Es bueno saber que alguien más opine igual que yo. Fudge es una persona demasiado incopetente según mi "humilde" parecer, así que no quería escribir mucho sobre él en este fic, por lo que decidí cambiarlo. Además, era necesario que se retirara del negocio, tengo planes para Bendell... (¡Oops! Creo que ya hablé demasiado). Por cierto, la frase que pones me encantó Jajajajaja.

**Antiope Black: **A mi también me gustaría actualizar más seguido, lo prometo, pero hay que tener en cuenta que tengo demasiadas actividades, por lo que llego a mi casa cansadita, y esperar a que desocupen la computadora me da sueño. Lo siento, trataré de hacerlo, pero no prometo nada. Respecto a Molly... si, tal vez un poco, pero es mucho más.... ¿alivianada? ¿Podría decirlo así?.

**Daina-Chan:** Jajajajaja Más o menos. Tal vez sería posible diseñarlos. Lo que yo recuerdo es que cuando estaba en la escuela llevaban unos aparatos que aumentaban el sonido de las cosas. Es decir, cuando te los ponías escuchabas con mayor facilidad... y si le subías el volúmen... prácticamente uno quedaba sordo. Estaban divertidos... Creo que esos funcionarían para los exámenes, el problema es que no puedes elegir que escuchar y que no, por lo tanto, si en algún momento alguien eleva su voz.... bueno... tu oído podría resentirlo un poco.... ¡Gracias por tu RR! Es bueno saber que hay nuevas personas por acá. Jejejejeje.

**TercySSCloe: **De acuerdo, no puedo negarlo, me alagan demasiado tus comentarios. (Me puse rojita, muchas gracias ) Pero la verdad es que hay muchos fics buenísimos de esta pareja. Uno que me encanta es el de mi Beta, Alexms. Se llama "Descubrimientos", y va demasiado avanzado... Te lo recomiendo. Claro, si quieres leerlo. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte este tiempo para leer el fic!

**LadyAngelina: **Parece como una manía. Yo también me aficioné hace poco a los fics de Severus... No se por que, si yo antes... erm... digamos que no sentía mucho aprecio por este personaje. En cuanto al anuncio de actualización... No he subido capítulos nuevos... Apenas este... Que raro... Tranquila, no te apures... El internet se aprende a usar poco a poco... No te presiones y recuerda que todos somos principiantes en todo en algún momento de la vida... :D.

**Strega-in-progress: **Jajajajaja, es desesperante escribir con guantes, yo por eso ni me los pongo. Prefiero pasar con los dedos congelados y una buena taza de te caliente antes que usarlos. ¿De donde eres que está tan frío?


	5. Piedras del pasado

**¿Quieren leer la historia de como no pude subir el capítulo a tiempo junto con todo el montón de disculpas acostumbrado? Pues ni modo. ¡Es cierto! Perdón, perdón y otra vez perdón. Pensaba actualizar hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero jamás pude. Luego con las fiestas navideñas y todo eso quise hacer un capítulo especial dedicado a eso, más no me salió la insiración, por lo que cerré la libreta, guardé el lápiz y esperé hasta poder subir un nuevo capítulo. Si, me tardé demasiado, pero "más vale tarde que nunca", ¿no?**

**Nuevamente gracias a mi gran Beta Alexms, espero que pronto acabes tu historia por que estoy más que impaciente por leerla. Ahora si, los dejaré con el capítulo.****

* * *

**

**Capítulo V**

"-Fue el día de mi boda. El mejor día de mi vida, si puedo presumir de ello. Era la recepción, estaban todos en el salón charlando y comiendo como quien no quiere la cosa. Inútil es decir que nadie de los Black, excepto tu tío, fue invitado a tan importante evento. Pero no me importó. Yo estaba al lado del que quería, ¿Qué más daba lo que dijera mi familia? Tuve que reñir con todo mundo, y al final me desheredaron, como supuse desde un principio que lo harían.

Me sentí realizada al momento de entrar del brazo de tu padre, vestida de blanco, con una sonrisa que no podía ser más grande. Y los vi. Ocupaban la mesa del fondo, al lado de la de los novios.

Si quieres darte una idea de cómo era aquello, simplemente imagínate un salón donde la mayoría de la gente esté vestida con colores vivos, muestra de la alegría que sentían en esos momentos, y en el fondo, había un montón de gente vestida de negro. De luto. Me dieron asco. Ganas no me faltaron de vomitarlos. Pero era mi boda y no les presté atención. Hasta que llegó el momento en que teníamos que ir saludando a los invitados de mesa en mesa. Decidí que esa la dejaríamos para el final. Sirius estaba ahí, acompañado de sus amigos y la entonces novia de uno de ellos. James y Lily. Los padres de Harry. La asquerosa rata traidora bebía como si fuera agua. No puedo decir que tu tío no lo hiciera, pero ese no es el punto.

Nos acercamos a su mesa, los saludamos, nos tomamos las fotos del recuerdo, costumbre _muggle_, y así nos fuimos. Hasta llegar a la mesa de mis parientes. Miraron a mi marido como si fuera la cosa más nauseabunda del mundo.

-¿Es por esto que nos dejas?- preguntó la madre de Sirius. Había algo más que desprecio en su voz. Era odio. Odio puro que vertía sobre mi marido y su familia.

–No hay duda que has perdido el honor del mago. Ahora no responderemos por las consecuencias Andrómeda querida-. Yo no quise armar el alboroto al que estoy acostumbrada, por lo que le pedí a Ted que nos alejáramos. Ya nos íbamos cuando de pronto ocurrió lo impensable. Bellatrix Lestrange pronunció el nombre de mi Ted. Luego me miró y se sonrió.

-Morirá dentro de un año- sentenció. Yo le miré incrédula. Casi estoy segura que cometí la tontería de sacarle la lengua. (Andrómeda se ríe ante el recuerdo de eso). Claro que no murió en el plazo de un año, como tú sabes bien. Dumbledore supo apoyarnos y pudimos resistir.... Hasta que ocurrió lo que había de pasar. Nos encontraron."

En este punto del relato Andrómeda no pudo ocultar mas su sentimiento y dejó que un par de lágrimas de desbordaran de sus ojos. Nadie más que su hija estaban presentes al fin y al cabo.

"-Me imagino que recuerdas esa noche. Estábamos viendo la tele y aparecieron ellos. No se como nos encontraron. Tal vez debimos escondernos con el _Fidelio_, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a involucrar mas gente, y aparte Ted no quería separarse de su familia. Iban a sospechar algo si no nos reportábamos y era necesario cuidarlos a ellos también. Al escuchar ruidos en la casa alcancé a esconderte y dejar un mensaje a Albus. Poco después entraron donde estábamos nosotros. Iban enmascarados, pero reconocí a varios de ellos. El hermano de Sirius, Bellatrix, Narcisa y su esposo Lucius eran algunos de ellos. Los demás no los reconocí.

Uno de ellos lanzó un _cruciatus_ a Ted, quien en el suelo se retorcía dolorosamente. Me hizo señas para que escapara y no lo hice. ¿Por qué? Por que lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por él de ser necesario. Empuñé mi varita y me defendí. Logré hacer un campo de protección para Ted, quien yacía tendido en el suelo, inconsciente, con la cara hacia abajo.

Pero mis fuerzas no daban para tantos. Yo no era auror ni mucho menos. Sobreviví de puro milagro. Al final caí rendida, pero pude escuchar como Bellatrix gritaba algo a Narcisa y después se dirigía a alguien mas con unas palabras que nunca olvidaré.

-¡Snape!- rugió aquella mujer -¡Mátalo y ya!- Dicho y hecho."

Alguien pasaba en esos momentos por el corredor, y sus pasos se perdieron en la casa. Tonks miraba a su madre con los ojos empañados de lágrimas y el corazón lleno de dolor. Ahora entendía por que siempre le había tenido manía a Severus. Sintió como dentro de ella nacía algo muy parecido al rencor. Apretó su puño y bajó la mirada.

-Merece morir- dijo roncamente. Andrómeda le miró.

-Tú no debes repartir la muerte según tu juicio. No tienes la capacidad de dar la vida a quien la merece, entonces no hagas lo contrario- Le acarició la cabellera que ese día era amarilla. –Además no estoy segura si fue el padre o el hijo- concluyó. Tonks la miró. Estaba irreconocible. En su rostro no había nada de la amabilidad que reflejara a los demás.

-¡¿Por qué le tiene Dumbledore aquí?!- exclamó.

-¡Precisamente por que cree que es correcto! Cometió errores, pero ahora está pagando por ellos. Si él fue el asesino, le he perdonado ya. Si él no fue el asesino, entonces me alegro. Si yo fui capaz de perdonarle, ¿Por qué tu no?-

-¡Por que no merece mi perdón! ¡Y no fue a tu padre al que mató! No merece vivir, no merece estar aquí, no merece ni una pizca de piedad de nosotros- Nymphadora se levantó de su asiento y salió huyendo de la cocina. En el camino tropezó y cayó de bruces con alguien, quien no resultó ser otro que su antiguo mentor de pociones.

-¿Podría dejar de intentar presumirme su raro don de la torpeza?- preguntó él con veneno en la voz. Se levantó y le trató de sujetar un brazo a la chica, para ayudarla a levantarse, sin embargo, ésta se movió hacia atrás, en parte asustada y en parte asqueada.

-Aléjese de mi- susurró con un tono tan helado que hasta el mismo profesor quedó asombrado. Se levantó y siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. No llevaba un rumbo fijo, solo recorría la casa corriendo, descargando toda la adrenalina que había juntado durante la narración. Las lágrimas brotaban como cascadas de sus ojos. Por fin, cansada, se sentó en una butaca del salón. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

-¿Estas bien?- La voz profunda del director le sacó de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la blusa y sonrió.

-Claro que si. Solamente estaba cansada. ¿Alguna misión?- se levantó apresuradamente. No quería dar muestras de debilidad.

-No, ninguna en especial. Solo que he tenido un pequeño intercambio de palabras con tu madre- se sentó en otro sillón cerca de ella. –Y me contó lo que acaba de suceder-

-Fue bueno que me enterara por ella en estos momentos y no por alguien más en algún otro no muy oportuno. Pude haberlo....- se detuvo. No. Sabía que aunque lo deseara, jamás podría matarlo.

Dumbledore la miró expectante. Tal vez sabía que no terminaría la frase.

-Nymphadora. Quiero decirte algo. Tú sabes que ésta es la segunda oportunidad que se le brinda a Severus aquí en la Orden. Lo cuestioné acerca de sus actitudes y el por qué de sus decisiones. No tenía de otra, sin embargo, no tengo derecho a cuestionarle sus errores cometidos. Ni a él ni a nadie- Sus ojos azules refulgieron con tristeza tras sus gafas de media luna y continuó –Es por que eso no quiero que tu lo hagas- concluyó. La chica de cabellos amarillo lo miró.

-Como usted quiera profesor- Mas parecía que le habían arrancado la respuesta. No hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su rencor al que creía asesino de su padre. – Pero no prometo confiar en él- y sin más, salió de ahí.

* * *

-Es espectacular- exclamó Ron por enésima vez. Hermione sonrió y apoyó el comentario de su amigo.

-¿Tienes biblioteca?- preguntó la morena. Remus le señaló el corredor de la derecha y le dio las señas para que no se perdiera. Ella salió disparada en busca de libros. Los demás la observaron, negando con la cabeza.

-Se va a quedar ahí un buen rato. Hay suficientes como para que pase el resto de las vacaciones ahí metida- El licántropo se levantó de su asiento y fue a servirse algo de té. Los muchachos platicaban animadamente del último partido de _Quidditch_ en el que habían jugado los Cannons, perdiendo 340 a 100. Ron defendía a su amado equipo a capa y espada, en tanto Harry trataba de hacerle ver que habían salido de una manera muy poco airosa.

-Las avispas hicieron trampa. Debiste observar a los cazadores y bateadores bien Harry- señalaba Ron.

-Discúlpame que no haya podido presenciar el partido- exclamó Harry sarcásticamente–Estaba gozando en compañía de mis tíos y primo- Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas y no dijo nada.

-Chicos tranquilos. Si quieren puedo llevarlos a ver los partidos de la zona. No es gran cosa como los que tú has visto Ron, pero créanme que al menos son dignos de admirar. El próximo sábado juegan los Tigres de Bengala contra el Liverpool. ¿Qué les parece?- Propuso Remus. Por respuesta obtuvo dos enormes sonrisas, así que Remus mandó a su elfo a comprar los boletos.

* * *

La señora Weasley pasaba y repasaba la casa, todavía en busca de maldiciones ocultas y trampas que pudieran resultar dañinas. Andrómeda la ayudaba en la mayoría de las ocasiones, cuando no estaba demasiado ocupada hablando con Dumbledore o ayudando a los gemelos con sus nuevas invenciones. Molly los observaba y lanzaba exclamaciones reprobatorias, sin embargo, no decía nada. Una tarde en especial llegaron Tonks y Severus al mismo tiempo, para gran disgusto de ésta última.

Se reunieron en la cocina junto con Dumbledore.

-La poción está lista. Tú decides si quieres seguir con esto- le informó Dumbledore a la muchacha, la cual miró suspicazmente a Snape.

-¿Está seguro que no hay nada malo en ella?- preguntó mordazmente.

-Señorita, si no gusta aceptarla de mis manos- recalcó el último par de palabras –entonces tendrá que prepararla usted-

-Podría hacerlo de no haber tenido un profesor que estaba mas preocupado por aterrorizar a sus alumnos de manera injustificada que de enseñar- Nuevamente los típicos rasgos de amabilidad desaparecían de su rostro.

-Claro, trata de culpar a los demás la causa por su torpeza innata - Severus hizo ademán de salir de ahí.

-¡Basta ya!- la voz de Dumbledore resonó hasta en el salón, donde todo mundo se sobresaltó pensando en que alguien estaba siendo asesinado en la cocina. –Si han de trabajar en la Orden, les pediré que al menos se traten con respeto. Severus, no hay razón para que extiendas tus desacuerdos a toda la familia de Sirius. Tonks, te pediré que si cuestionas mis decisiones, dímelo solamente a mí, no hay necesidad de testigos para ello. De lo contrario tendré que tomar otras medidas mas drásticas- Primera amonestación. Jamás en su vida en la Orden había amenazado el director con destituirla.

Severus dejó la poción en la cocina y salió de ahí, con la esperanza de no toparse con nadie, lo cual le fue concedido. Ya había tenido suficiente en un día. Se encaminó a una de las chimeneas y salió de Grimmuld Place.

* * *

-No podemos arriesgarnos sin que tomes la poción- explicó nuevamente Albus a la muchacha de cabellos amarillos.

-Pero necesito practicarlo de alguna forma. Si llega el momento y no logro hacer el hechizo entonces si que podría ser concentrado de mago en menos de lo que tardo en decir "muerta". En el pasado me ha salido, pero usted sabe que es necesario estar practicándolo siempre, de lo contrario, se pierde la facilidad y estaría en problemas- explicó Tonks. Estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Destruyéndote no lograrás borrar los recuerdos de tu memoria y lo sabes bien hija mía- le dijo suavemente el hombre de ojos azules. Ella le miró suplicante, pero no por mucho tiempo. Nadie lograba mantener la vista fija en sus ojos sin llegar a sentirse culpable. Tal vez fue por eso que Severus había cambiado de bando.

Sacudió su cabeza.

-Entonces tendré que dejar el hechizo de lado- estalló. – Pienso que no debí haber entrado a la Orden. O mejor aún, debió explicarme todo lo pasado antes de entrar. – destellaba ira, pero no odio.

-Yo no sabía de eso, te lo expliqué. Y de haberlo sabido, no te lo hubiera dicho. Si tu madre no lo hizo, ¿Quién soy yo para violar uno de sus secretos?- Y el director salió de ahí, sin una mirada de despedida. La chica por fin se encontró sola después de todo lo ocurrido, y pudo sentarse a llorar a sus anchas. Las lágrimas se desbordaban y se lamentaba.

Si bien había llorado en el funeral de su padre, ahora lo hacía con más ahínco, ya que estaba consciente de todo lo sucedido aquella noche y del supuesto asesino. Apretó los puños y los dientes. ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo? ¡Había matado a su padre! ¿Qué era lo que le impedía tener algún sentimiento en contra de su mentor? Se levantó de su asiento. Había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Severus Snape caminaba por las intrincadas calles de Londres con su común aspecto huraño, pero esta vez estaba de tal grado malhumorado, que espantó a un niño que se había atrevido a preguntarle la hora.

Y no era para menos. Por accidente había escuchado la conversación entre la señorita Tonks y su madre. Los recuerdos de aquella noche le asediaban con tal fuerza que por momentos sentía de nuevo como si estuviera ahí, viviéndolo todo de nuevo. Le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

Sus ojos enfocaron el Caldero Chorreante y se introdujo en el establecimiento, para poder entrar al Callejón Diagon. Hizo las compras necesarias para el nuevo curso, al igual que las necesarias para las pociones que le pidieron (las cuales iban a cargo del bolsillo de la persona que pidiera la poción, claro está), y por último, fue al Callejón Knortun para las cosas que le pidieran en su "otra asociación". De camino se encontró con un antiguo compañero de casa. Menor que él pero que, al igual, había terminado como Mortífago. La diferencia es que este último era fiel, como perro a su amo.

-Snape- saludó fríamente.

-Bishop- contestó el aludido, inclinando la cabeza. Éste le hizo una señal y ambos se ocultaron de las miradas indiscretas, refugiándose en un pequeño rincón entre tienda y tienda.

-Arabella Figg será la próxima.- susurró con apenas un hilo en la voz. –Luego de ella iremos por Remus Lupin-

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?- preguntó Severus de malos modos. Jamás le había agradado Daniel Bishop, y mucho menos a la hora de atacar. Sabía de sobra cuan cruel y sanguinario podía ser. Era para tenerle miedo.

-Tu, mi estimado Snape- explicó son sorna –serás el líder de esa misión. El Señor Oscuro piensa que ya no eres de fiar, por lo que decidió darte una última oportunidad. Me agradas Snape. No se supone que debiera decirte que estabas a prueba, pero lo hago para que puedas ver cuanta confianza te tengo. No me falles. Yo iré contigo, y unos cuantos mas. La vieja Figg debe morir, no hay de otra. Si triunfas, será bueno para ti. Yo mismo abogaré por ti. Si fracasas...- apuntó su varita al lugar donde estaba el corazón del profesor de pociones y sonrió con maldad. Luego de ello desapareció en las sombras. Severus, sin darse cuenta, arrojó todos los paquetes con las compras a la pared. Luego suspiró. Ahora el dinero tendría que salir de su bolsillo.

"_Como si ganara lo suficiente para poder darme lujos. Me pagan una bazofia_" pensó con amargura. Volvió al Callejón Diagon, consultando nuevamente la lista de compras.

* * *

Unos toques suaves en la puerta le indicaron al profesor Dumbledore que una mujer deseaba verlo. Levantó la cabeza de los papeles y cartas que estaba redactando en ese momento, evaluando si era buen momento para recibir a alguien.

-Adelante- contestó ante la insistencia de la visitante. Tonks entró hecha un vendaval y se sentó en el sillón enfrente del escritorio de Dumbledore. Tenía una sonrisa enigmática en el rostro, que mas parecía ser de tristeza. -¿En que puedo ayudarte Nymphadora?- preguntó amablemente el director. Últimamente la chica se había convertido en una bomba a punto de explotar. Aún le faltaba mucho por aprender en el manejo de sentimientos y emociones. Era extraño, ya que el arte de la actuación y el manejo de caretas era algo muy usual en los Black.

"_Pero ella no lo es. Al menos no totalmente._" Pensó para si el director. Se sonrió.

-Vengo a presentar mi dimisión- contestó la chica, colocando un papel dorado en el escritorio. Dumbledore le examinó. Todo estaba en regla. Estaba estupefacto. La chica no se conocía por ser cobarde y abandonar las cosas a medias. La miró con la ceja arqueada.

-¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres?- Su rostro estaba mas serio que de costumbre, y a Tonks le costó un poco el dar su respuesta.

-Profesor- movía las manos nerviosamente en su regazo –si estuviera segura, no estaría con las manos temblorosas. No lo estoy. Sin embargo, no puedo pelear al lado del asesino de mi padre.- bajó la vista hacia sus manos. Se sentía mal, había decepcionado al director. –Por el momento me quedaré. Terminaré las misiones que me fueron encomendadas y las que se presenten durante este tiempo- alzó los ojos –y haré otra investigación por mi cuenta, si me lo permite- había súplica en su voz, y Albus no pudo evitar sentirla.

-Dependiendo del tipo de investigación que quieras hacer, pero creo que si podrás. No soy nadie para impedírtelo- entrelazó sus dedos.

-Y no viviré aquí ya. Volveré a mi pequeña casa- sonrió con pesar. –_Alide _debe tener todo como si hubiera salido ayer-

-¿Cuándo te irás?-

-Hoy mismo. Mis cosas ya están allá- Se levantó de su asiento, en tanto Dumbledore hacía lo mismo. Se estrecharon la mano en señal de paz y el anciano le deseó buena suerte con tanto cariño y ternura que por unos momentos la chica sintió estar cometiendo el error mas grande de su vida. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. La carta de renuncia estaba en manos del director. Dentro de unos meses volvería para firmarla. Salió del despacho dejando a un anciano de ojos azules y gafas de media luna totalmente preocupado.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento. Los RR los contestaré en el sig capítulo, por que ahorita ando apresurada y si me pongo a contestar todo, no subo el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer este pequeño fic.**


End file.
